In recent years, different types of small-sized and highly portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones and smart phone, have been developed along with the advancement of the electronic technology and the communication technology. Such mobile devices are usually integrated with many different functions in order to improve their market competitiveness. Besides the most common camera, phone call, and Internet access functions, global positioning system (GPS) and electronic maps have also been integrated into handheld communication devices. Accordingly, a user can capture images of the surrounding environment by using the camera function of a mobile device and obtain his/her own position information by using the GPS function of the mobile device anytime and anywhere.
By integrating aforementioned camera and GPS functions, a user is allowed to capture and edit information (for example, pictures, coordinates, and addresses) of different attraction spots by using a mobile device and arrange the information into different spot information for future reference.
However, a mobile device is usually designed to have a very limited size in order to achieve a small and slim appearance. Accordingly, both the screen and the keyboard disposed on the mobile device are limited in their sizes. As a result, the amount of spot information that can be displayed to the user is limited by the reduced size of the mobile device, and editing the spot information is made difficult by the reduced key number and sizes.